This invention relates to a process for the production of certain alkali cyanide silicate compounds by chemically reacting hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2.xH.sub.2 O) and/or silica (SiO.sub.2) with a suitable cyanide compound in a ratio of about 1:1 or 1:2 mols.
The hydrated silica and/or silica may be produced by any of the well known methods, such as adding an acid compound to an aqueous solution of an alkali metal metasilicate, thereby precipitating out the hydrated silica, usually in the form of a gel. The hydrated silica gel may then be air dried at 25.degree. to 95.degree. C.
The hydrated silica may also be produced by reacting an alkaline earth metal metasilicate with a mineral acid, thereby producing a hydrated silica.
The various alkali metal cyanide silicate compounds produced by this process are useful as an intermediate in the production of many organic silicate compounds, such as amine silicates, isocyanate silicates, organic acid silicates, cyanide silicates, organic ester silicates and other organic silicate compounds. The alkali metal cyanide compounds will react chemically with epichlorohydrin to produce useful resins.